


Summer Rains

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: It's summer in Hawaii, and Illya is more than eager for tropical rains.  Napoleon... not so much. (Post-retirement)





	Summer Rains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/gifts).



“Illya? Illya, what on Earth are you doing!?”

“ _Rain_!” the Russian exclaimed, tearing out the door of their bungalow, leaped across the veranda, and ran into the downpour. Napoleon stared as Illya sighed in contentment as he was drenched from head to foot, and then took a second glance as Illya’s white polo shirt clung to his slender form.

Napoleon quickly shook the distracting thought aside and called to him from the veranda. Baba Yaga refused to even cross the threshold onto the veranda; the cat watched from the doorway, meowing at Illya.

“Illya, what do you think you’re doing!?” Napoleon called to him. “That’s a tropical depression out there!”

“There is no lightning yet!” Illya called back.

“Yeah, for _now_ ,” Napoleon said, casting a scowl at the downpour.

“Napoleon, it has been incredibly hot here for the past several days; allow me this indulgence!”

“Oh, sure, indulge—and then you’ll get sick!”

“Scientifically impossible!” Illya called back. “This does not increase my exposure to viruses, bacteria, or other disease-causing agents! In fact, it lessens the chances, because no mosquito can fly through this--”

“Alright, alright!” Napoleon called, rolling his eyes. “Just don’t track the water in when you’re done!”

“Come and join me, Napoleon!”

“…You have _got_ to be kidding.”

“ _Nyet_!” Illya said, extending his arms to Napoleon, as he stood in the rain with a broad grin on his face.

Napoleon glanced at Illya, and then exchanged a glance with Baba Yaga, who merely stared back at him, puzzled. Napoleon then glanced back at Illya, who was still standing there, grinning at him.

“Oh, what the heck…?” Napoleon sighed.

Bracing himself, he headed off of the veranda and into the rain; Baba Yaga meowed loudly at him now, staring at the both of them from the doorway, her tail lashing back and forth as she struggled to comprehend this bizarre human behavior.

Napoleon certainly didn’t enjoy it as much as Illya was; he was noticeably flinching at first as he got soaked, but then relaxed slightly—even more so as Illya took his hands in his, still grinning broadly at him.

And, slowly, a smile broke through on Napoleon’s face—which widened to a grin that mirrored Illya’s as the two of them danced together under the rain.

“See, _Dorogoy_?” Illya asked. “It isn’t so bad after all, is it?”

“Well, inside would still be nice,” Napoleon admitted. “But… I can enjoy this, too. I think…”

Illya rolled his eyes now and continued to dance with Napoleon under the rain some more.

All of their struggles against THRUSH, all of their near misses and narrow escapes, and all of the uncertainty for their futures for those years working with U.N.C.L.E., had been worth it to make it to this moment.

They kissed under the rain, trying not to giggle as Baba Yaga continued to scold them with meows from the doorway.

This was their paradise, and what made it paradise was their tiny, little family.


End file.
